


Fortuitous

by lingeringstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, any tips bc this is my first will be helpful, there will be smut and drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingeringstyles/pseuds/lingeringstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaina is a damaged girl. Always shifting from foster homes. She was what you considered a rebel. Always getting into trouble. Josh is the twin of Harry Styles. He gets whatever girl he wants with his charming looks. He's the bad boy. Tattoos, piercings, getting high, partying and a dark past. What happens when they both meet at one of the many big parties?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys my name is lauren and this is my first story ive ever written on here, tips would be helpful and much appreciated.   
> i am looking for a coauthor, i am very busy a lot, unfortunetly and can only post when i can. if you'd like to help, let me know!  
> thanks and enjoy reading.(: - L

She saw the danger in his eyes. She saw the dark smirk he was giving. She knew what was going to happen tonight. She knew that they were going to have a one night stand. Maybe even become fuck buddies. What she didn't know was that there was going to be so much heart break and fighting. That there was going to be so much lust, passion and love. He first saw her as just another girl that was just wanting to fuck. That she was like every other girl. They both snapped out of their thoughts. Aliana clearing her throat and Josh scratching the back of his neck. Both of their pupils dilated. You can just feel the sexual tension.  You could cut right through it with a knife. They both came to the party, invited by a mutual friend named Skylar. Alaina was overwhelmed by Josh's tattoos and piercings. She always had a thing for that. Josh noticed how she was dressed differently from every other girl in this room. She had black chucks on, a cleavage revealing shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Every other girl was wearing dresses. They both knew that they were going to fuck. That's all they thought it was. Boy, are they both wrong..


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry its short! it'll get better!

Aliana groaned, reaching her hand out and slamming it onto the blaring alarm clock. She most definitely is not a morning person. She turned onto her back and stared blankly up at the ceiling, thinking about the big party on Friday. All of a sudden, she hears her phone going off and sighs, shaking out of her own thoughts. Alaina quickly rolls onto her stomach and grabs her smartphone off the chipped night stand. It's Drake calling. Drake is the ex fiance that she broke up with. Alaina just wasn't feeling the sparks that they used to have, anymore. She pressed the ignore button and sets her phone back down onto the small table. She finally decide that it's time to get up, sitting up on the edge of her bed and placing her sore feet from wearing heels all night last night to the ground. Alaina stretched out her long arms and then stands up on her feet, trudging to the bathroom. She looks groggily into the mirror before turning the sink on, splashing water onto her face and then turning the nozzle off right after. Alaina grabs a towel, drying her face and then hears her phone going off again. Alaina figures it's Drake again and stomps back into the bedroom, quickly snatching her phone and answers the call without looking at the caller i.d., "For the last damn time, Drake. Leave me the fuck a lone you dickwad! If you ever try to talk to me again, I'll have your dick so far up your own ass-" Alaina gets interrupted by a laughing british voice. "Alaina, it's Renny. Calm down, mate. My brother keeps on trying to talk to you still?" Alaina unclenches her jaw, not realizing it was clenched in the first place and sighs in relief. "Like you wouldn't believe. I really need a girls night. Ren, when are you coming over?" she says with a chill voice. You could hear Ren's smile through the telephone as she replies with her cheerful voice, "yeah yeah. I'll be over later, babe." Alaina giggles and instantly smiles at her bestfriend's voice. They both exchange their goodbyes, Alaina finishes getting ready for the day by changing clothes, doing her hair, etc. She turns her radio on full blast as she sings along to ed sheeran, dancing around as she walks out of her bathroom, walking towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Doing the usual boring stuff that happens in her morning routine. 

*Renny's P.O.V.*

Right when she hears her phone go off, she quickly grabs it and looks at the caller i.d. "It's Drake. Again. Great." She loves her brother, but lately he has been really bugging her about Aliana. She is starting to get quite annoyed. She lets out a big sigh before picking up her phone, "Yes Drake?" She can hear the frantic in his voice as he speaked. "Renny, i miss her so much. i need her to come back to me. Has she said anything about me? Can you talk to her for me?" Renny, clutches the phone tightly, deciding not to tell him about the earlier event and takes in a sharp breath. "No. She hasn't. She is my bestfriend and even though you're my brother, i am not getting in between you too. You need to let her go. You need to move on." The rest of the conversation was just pretty much of them two bickering about how he need to move on. "She broke up on me on the day of our fucking wedding, Renny!". he yells. "She feels bad about that. She doesn't feel the same about you anymore, Drake. Move on!" She shouts back and then quickly hangs up. Letting out a frustrated groan as she grabs her car keys, shutting and locking her front door before getting into her car to drive over to Alaina's place.


End file.
